Time will Change
by Racke
Summary: As Kagami falls in love, Konata finds comfort in an unlikely place. MisaKona


Time will Change

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

XXX

Her face lit up, and Konata's heart skipped a beat. Then he returned her smile, and suddenly she felt as if her body had turned to lead.

Kagami excused herself, and rushed off in his direction. Konata closed her eyes shut for a moment and prayed – just like she had so many times before – that she'd wake up, and that this was all just a dream.

It didn't happen, and she opened her eyes to see the two of them walking away.

She felt as if her heart was twisting into itself, but she simply smirked and made another one of her endless jokes. She'd become used to hiding her feelings from the two innocent girls in front of her, and she didn't want them to know – _couldn't_ let them know – because then Kagami might learn of it.

Despite the pain she felt, Konata didn't want to split them up. Kagami was happier than she'd ever seen her before, and even though it was killing her inside, she couldn't bring herself to want to take that away from her.

She knew that he only wanted her to be happy, and so she faked a laugh, and she pretended like everything was the same as always.

Even so, whenever she saw a shooting star, the only wish she could think of was to be with the twin-tailed girl. And there were still nights where she simply stared up at her ceiling, endless thoughts of her being the only thing that filled her head.

The resolution to let her go, and to be happy for her, wasn't all that hard to decide on. But to actually go through with it was proving to be almost impossible.

Konata sighed as she looked out of the window in the school hallway. It was about time to go home, but she didn't really feel like it. So instead, she continued to stand there, not caring as the hallway emptied completely, until she stood there alone.

"You know," the voice almost made Konata jump, "if you want to cry, you should just cry, it won't do you any good to hold it in…" Misao looked at her, sympathy shining softly in her golden eyes.

Konata turned towards her and opened her mouth to dismiss her words, and suddenly found herself clinging to the fanged girl as if she was the only thing keeping her from drowning, tears, that she couldn't remember letting go of, burning their way down her cheeks.

She had no idea what had happened, one moment she was in control, the next Misao was gently stroking her hair, mumbling almost motherly words of comfort.

How long they stood there neither of the two could remember, only that in the end they were forced to sit down as Konata's legs finally gave in to exhaustion.

XXX

Konata saw the two of them walking together whilst holding hands, and clamped her eyes shut as she prepared herself for the heart wrenching pain.

The pain that didn't come.

Its absence hit her like a blow to the stomach, and left her gasping for air.

"Kona-chan? Are you alright?" Tsukasa looked at her worriedly, and Konata looked at her for a moment, attempting to process her words, then she smiled in response.

"Actually, I feel fine…" she sat down at a nearby bench, probably looking as if she'd just run a marathon, and smiled happily back up at the confused girl, "I feel totally fine."

Tsukasa seemed even more confused, but decided to let it go since she actually seemed to be genuinely happy about whatever it was that had happened.

Konata wasn't sure of what had changed, but there was definitely a change.

_She_ was the one who'd caused it – of that the small otaku was certain – and so she'd probably be the one who could give the best explanation of what it was that had changed so drastically.

XXX

Locating Misao however, proved to be a lot more difficult than she'd imagined.

The fanged girl was not in her classroom – though according to her mild-mannered friend, she was definitely at school – she wasn't in the cafeteria, the hallways, or anywhere else a normal, sensible person might end up at.

When she finally found her, she was lying on the roof. And she was sleeping.

Konata stared at her, feeling an odd mixture of relief at finding her, and frustrated anger at her sleeping peacefully while she herself had been chasing around the entire school looking for her.

Walking up to her, it took her a moment to decide whether to join her, or to kick her.

In the end however, she became a bit distracted by the look on her face.

It wasn't the cute peacefulness that appeared whilst Kagami slept, instead, she simply looked as if she was having a very pleasant dream – and considering how she was drooling, it was probably about something deliciously edible.

A small laugh escaping her, she sat down next to her, fishing out her handkerchief to wipe away the drool.

_Soft._ Konata stared down at the taller girl in fascination, her work of cleaning put slightly to the side so that she could enjoy the feeling for a bit longer. _Her cheeks are so __**soft**__…_

XXX

Something soft touched Misao's face.

With both of her eyes closed, and her other senses still somewhat disabled by the nap, she couldn't tell what it was.

She began to open her eyes, and then she instantly regretted it. What if the pleasant, soft feeling was to stop? She cursed herself inwardly as her eyes opened anyway.

Then she stopped cursing herself.

She also stopped breathing.

Above her, looking suddenly guilty, was Konata.

The pleasant softness was her hand, which seemed to have frozen solid.

Misao blinked. Her response was an equally shocked blink from the smaller girl.

Somehow deciding on a subconscious level that blinking was all that was needed for a fully operational conversation, the two girls continued to blink several times.

Of course, this _wasn't_ a fully operational conversation, and so they soon realized that one of them would have to use actual _words_ to say something. This was a dreadfully complicated concept and wasn't faced with much enthusiasm from either of the two girls.

"T-Thank you…" Misao blinked at the words, surprised to hear such words coming from the smaller girl's lips, and not quite understanding the reason for them being uttered, "… for letting me cry on your shoulder…" Konata was actually blushing now.

"Umm…" she was still suffering from the reeling shock of waking up, and now she was being thanked completely out of the blue? Realizing that she should give her a proper response – like 'no problem' or 'don't worry about it' – she opened her mouth again, "Join me."

Clearly not the response either of them had expected, there was an awkward stillness for a moment, and then Konata nodded and obediently lay down beside her.

The sky was wonderfully blue, the clouds a beautiful white, the sun _wasn't_ burning mercilessly down at them – instead deciding to be benevolent and warm this day, for reasons beyond both of the girls who were caught in its kind light – and all was peaceful.

Staring up at that endless skies, their mouths opened, and for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, a completely honest conversation bloomed.

They talked about Kagami, and the pain of being left behind, they spoke of lies and of wishing for happiness.

It was difficult to keep track of the time. But, finally, they stopped talking, and the world turned quiet.

"So, how did you get over her?" Konata sounded a bit tired, but there was still a gentle curiosity in her voice.

"I didn't, I'm still in love with you."

The Earth seemed to stop rotating for a moment.

"Eh?" intrigued by the unusually meek sound of her voice, Misao looked over at the smaller girl, and blinked as she saw that her entire face had turned an embarrassed red, "B-But I thought… weren't you…?"

Misao looked at her for a moment, and then she smiled. "Kagami has always been a good friend of mine, but you're the only one I love."

"… I see…" Konata looked back up at the sky, seemingly struggling to process this new information.

Then she moved.

Misao only saw a sudden blur of blue, before the soft warmth of her lips settled on her cheek.

"I don't know if I return your feelings or not… but, I really wanted to do that," Konata smiled happily, her face still just as red as before, as the fanged girl began to blush as well.

XXX

**A/n:** **You ask for MisaKona and that's what you'll get.**


End file.
